The Beginning (KHII (TMNTHedgehog5 Version)
(The words rush the screen and the camera moves through them. Fade in to Sawyer standing at a crossroads. More words appear on the screen) Sawyer: A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory. A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up... yours and mine. (Kelly sits on the Destiny Islands beach, making a charm of thalassa shells. A shell is washed away in the water. Sawyer, Zoe, Kelly, and Rico watch the sunset, dreaming of other worlds. Kelly, Rico, and eventually Destiny Islands itself disappears with the wind. Sawyer and Zoe jumps off the paopu tree and lands at the Rising Falls in Hollow Bastion with G-merl, Donkey Kong and Yoshi. Sawyer jumps up the platforms, defeating Shadow Heartless. He sees Kelly lying in the Grand Hall of the castle and runs to her. He kneels down beside her and holds her. He turns his head and sees Rico, who turns around and holds out his hand to Sawyer. A large wave comes up behind him, and Sawyer appears on Destiny Islands. He runs to Rico with his Keyblade. In the Grand Hall, Sawyer and Rico's blades clash. Sawyer spins to hits him, but he leaps into the air. Pieces fly off him as he falls near the entrance to the Dark Depths, revealing him as Ansem. Sawyer leaps into the air and slams down his Keyblade. The door to Kingdom Hearts opens and light pours out. Ansem shields his eyes with his arm. Rico makes a promise to Sawyer as the door closes. Sawyer's heart is opened by the Keyblade, and the princesses' hearts are released. Sawyer holds Kelly close. Kelly stands on Destiny Islands staring out at the water. Day turns into night and lights fall around Kairi as she watches Sawyer leave. Kelly stands again at the water, but she is now older. Cross to Naminé, who's drawing in Castle Oblivion. The spiral stairs become reality and Sawyer, Zoe, G-merl, Donkey Kong and Yoshi run up them fighting Heartless. Donkey Kong smashes one with his shield. G-merl performs Thunder. Sawyer sees DiZ and a figure in black through the blue smoke. A white hall forms around them and Sawyer finds himself alone, facing down Marluxia, who smirks. Sawyer runs forward. Marluxia swipes with his scythe. Sawyer flies forward, dodging another swing from the scythe. Rico leaps backwards, away from a blast from Ansem, catching himself and running forward. Sawyer and Rico exchange blocks and blows with Marluxia and Ansem. Sawyer throws his Keyblade at Marluxia, who stops it with his scythe. Sawyer, Zoe, G-merl, Donkey Kong and Yoshi run up through Castle Oblivion's spiral stairs as Rico, Emerl and Sally descend them. As Natalie is drawing, Sawyer enters the room. On Natalie's pad is a drawing of Sawyer inside a capsule. Sawyer looks down and a capsule blasts up and envelops him. He looks helpless at a sad Natalie. Sawyer starts to fall. He soars across the water to Destiny Islands. Natalie closes her sketchbook on a picture of a sleeping Sawyer. Sawyer, Kelly, and Rico lie hand in hand upon the beach. Razor falls down through the water. He wakes up and lands on hard ground. He looks around warily but sees nothing. He steps forward, and covers his face as hundreds of birds fly out of a bright light, revealing a platform with Sawyer adorned on it. Razor watches as the birds fly away. At a dark ocean beach, two people in black coats meet, one sitting on a rock overlooking the beach) ???: You have arrived. I've been to see him... He looks a lot like you. ???: Who are you? ???: I'm what's left. Or... Maybe I'm all there ever was. ???: I meant your name. ???: My name is of no importance. What about you? Do you remember your true name? ???: My true name...is...